As a marker (which is also called “indicator”) in which a pattern is projected onto a convex lens part having a convex surface part, an image indication sheet including a lenticular lens and coloring layers is known. This lenticular lens has a configuration in which a plurality of cylindrical lenses are arranged side by side, and the coloring layers are disposed in respective cylindrical lenses and observed as images of respective cylindrical lenses. With this configuration, a collective pattern is formed by the images. The image indication sheet is suitable for recognizing the position, orientation and the like of objects in the fields of augmented reality (AR) and robotics (see, for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2).